The visitor
by Deneb-sama
Summary: Tohru has a pen pal and she decides to visit her in Japan, but what happens when this friend ends up staying with the Sohmas? This fic now contains a major spoiler for readers so read it at your own risk. A warning label was added.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket I really wish I did I want to own Kyo, but the lawyer people said no! –points to lawyers in the corner glaring at her- See I said I didn't own Fruits Basket now go away evil people. –lawyers vanish in flames- Yes I am alone right now this rocks.......I guess I could start the story then.

Dear Tohru,

I am doing well thanks for asking and everyone I am in contact with is very healthy stop worrying. I have great news for you! There was an exchange program at my school and I signed up. So apparently they are shipping me to Japan to live with this family for two moths or so. The word on gossip is that they are really rich and own a lot of land. So when I arrive in Japan hopefully I will be able to track you down and we can meet face to face for the first time. I can't wait until I'm in Japan next week and maybe hanging out with you.

Your Friend,

Deneb

Tohru set down the letter with an enormous smile plastered to her face replacing the usual mild one. 1

"Oy! What are you so happy about grinning like an idiot and all?" Kyo looked up from his breakfast to see Tohru's unusually large smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kyo it was just this letter." Tohru picked up the letter getting ready to hand it to Kyo.

"No need to be sorry Tohru. What the stupid cat meant to say was.." Yuki being his polite self tried to cheer Tohru up again because her smile had dropped.

"Shut up you damned rat! Do you want to fight?!" Kyo leapt up from the table shouting yet another challenge that morning.

"Well Tohru what is the good news our postman brought you? I thought it was from your grandfather." Shigure pondered taking a break from watching the spectacle unfold between Kyo and Yuki.

"Well it's really from a pen pal of mine, but I haven't told her my new address yet so my grandpa forwards them to me and any other mail I get."

"Oh, well then what does your friend say?"

"Well she's coming to Japan through a student exchange program."

"What another one of your weird friends is going to be here? First you have a Yankee then that psychic freak what's next? A magician?" Kyo laughed getting up from the garden where Yuki had tossed him.

"Well I really don't know what she does." Tohru stopped to think about it finally. "Well I could ask her when she gets here if you want?"

"Don't bother with that stupid cat Tohru you shouldn't waste your time like that...when was that letter sent?" Yuki stopped fixing his tie that Kyo had grabbed to get his attention.

"Umm...the date says it was about a week...ago....does that mean she's here?"

"Well the student council did have a meeting about a temporary new student arriving."

"Well then I should get to school and see!" Tohru leapt up from the table and quickly began cleaning.

"Don't worry Tohru let me do that so you can see your friend." Shigure offered quickly getting up himself humming a familiar tune to himself.

"Shigure you're so kind thank you soo much!" Tohru sighed and then ran out the door leaving the stunned Kyo and Yuki in her dust.

"Great probably end up with another sleep over happening." Kyo shuddered thinking of the last one they had and the many close calls.

"Hmm....what did you do Shigure?" Yuki towered over his older cousin who was trying to act innocent by continuing his work.

"Nothing, nothing now if you don't get going you'll be late for school." Shigure pointed to the clock which confirmed the statement.

"For once your right, but when we get home don't think your off the hook." Yuki threatened walking out the door being trailed by Kyo.

------------

"Okay class we need to introduce an exchange student right now so quite down." The homeroom teacher stated. "Her name is Deneb Trinty and she will be staying with the Sohma's for her time here." A girl walked into the room wearing the school uniform with long teal hair.

"What she's staying with us don't you need to get our permission to do that?" Yuki stood up and stated calmly while Kyo went off into a string of cures until he was yelled at by the teacher.

"Yes and we got it your cousin Shigure gave it to us and he was humming this weird tune while doing so." The teacher trailed off into her own thoughts.

"Damn that pervert!" Kyo muttered a little to loudly.

"Hi Tohru it's good to finally meet you." Deneb finally spoke up stopping all the chatter.

"Same here Deneb I was wondering what you looked like and your right that is an interesting natural hair color." Tohru smiled oblivious to the stares she was getting.

"No way that hair color is natural."

"She must be lying." Came suspicious whispers from the other students already taking their stances on the new girl.

"That's what the principal was saying until I gave him a doctors report saying that this was my natural color." Deneb sighed waiting for instructions on what to do.

"Deneb why don't you take one of the seats by Saki Hanajima with the black hair." The teacher pointed at Hanajima and the large circle of empty desks near her.

"Okay." Deneb shrugged and took the one right next to her smiling. "Tohru says you're a really cool person and can sense electric waves is that true?"

"Yes I have the ability to see people's electric waves and I must say yours are fairly interesting. "

"Umm thank you"

"Now can we start class?" The teacher stated sarcastically tapping her foot.

"Of course go ahead." Tohru replied missing the sarcasm.

----------------

"How could that dog be so stupid?!" Yuki muttered pacing the length of the roof 2.

"I don't know he could blow the family secret doing this." Haru nervously watched Yuki carefully as if waiting for a signal.

"Well as long as you two don't hug her or Tohru you'll be fine right?" Momiji said thoughtfully trying to keep some optimism.

"Your just so stupid Momiji" Kyo pounced on the younger Sohma making Momiji whine as usual.

"Kyo don't pick on someone younger than you." Haru stated menacingly making the two older Somhas pause and mentally think one thing.

_He's gone black._

"I'm not trying to pick on him, but it seems when anyone visits us we transform non-stop." Kyo muttered trying to calm down so he wouldn't end up fighting Haru again.

"That's what you say Kyo, but I know different. I'm gonna kick your butt for running out on our fight the last time." 3 Black Haru slowly approached.

"I didn't run out you just went white so you were the one who ran away!" Kyo quickly lost his patients with Black Haru.

"Haru please calm down we don't want anyone getting suspicious about you, now do we?" Yuki put a hand on Haru's arm. At that gesture Haru turned White and started asking people what happened and promptly apologized for his actions.

A/N-

No Deneb is not going to harm the Sohma's in any way be assured and I will try to keep crossing down to a tasteful number of times and emergencies.

1. Have you noticed that Tohru always smiles? You think that they would be used to it by now.

2. This is their secret meeting place to discuss things that deal with the Sohma secret or Sohmas in general.

3. Did they ever finish that fight?


	2. Authors Note

Okay I read through all of my stories read through all of the comments and here is my verdict....my stories suck and are mediocre in my eyes. There for I shall redo all the chapters before I allow myself to continue any of them further. That is all from this author so to the people who pointed out to people or to themselves "Hey these stories don't have a plot!" I must say this....what took you so long to finally review and say that?! So they will come back and have a plot and better story lines and blah blah blah. Just in general better, but the story outlines will remain the same so don't worry for all you fans who like the chapters the way they are.


	3. New adventures

Disclaimer- I do not own fruits basket I really wish I did I want to own Kyo, but the lawyer people said no! –Points to lawyers in the corner glaring at her.- See I didn't say I owned Fruits Basket now go away evil people. –Lawyers vanish into flames.- Yes I am alone this rocks...well technically I'm not because I'm typing this in English class. I guess you people want the story don't you? –yanks crumpled piece of paper from her pocket.- Here it goes....

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This Fic may contain spoilers some people don't want to find out about till they read it in the books. I learned this from chapter 101 in a japanese scan of Fruits Basket so if you don't want to learn an interesting revelation don't read it! There now you can't flame me for ruining the surpirse of it all.

------

Dear Tohru,

I'm doing well thanks for asking, and also everyone I have ever been in association with is doing well. Actually my pet hamster died about a week ago I know it's sad, but he's in a better place now. I also have great news for you I can't believe this really is happening. I get to go to Japan and visit you isn't that awesome. So can you try and track me down and I will try and track you down. Is it a deal? Hope to see you in person soon.

Your Friend,

Deneb

Tohru set down the letter gracing the three Sohmas with an enormous smile 1 causing them to wonder what the occasion was as they continued their breakfast. Finally one of them voiced their confusion it was Kyo.

"Oy! What are you so happy about?" Kyo growled being his usual polite self. 2

"Oh I'm sorry Kyo I didn't mean to be rude." Tohru's smile faded a bit. "It's just that..."

"Please Miss Honda 3 there is no need to apologize." Yuki interrupted Tohru before she could finish her sentence. "That stupid cat was just being rude." Yuki proceeded to shoot Kyo a dirty look for upsetting Tohru.

"Shut up you damned rat! You wanna fight me I'll kick your ass!" Kyo slammed his bowl on the table and jumped up so he could yell at Yuki better.

"Well Tohru what good news did the postman bring you today?" Shigure ignored the heated one-sided argument Kyo was having with Yuki mainly Kyo yelling at Yuki, but Yuki sometimes responding made it an argument none the less.

"It's a letter from a friend she's been a pen pal of mine for a real long time."

"Really and what did she say? I thought it was from grandpa because that's his address there." Shigure was getting even more anxious because the argument had turned into a fight and Yuki was easily dodging Kyo's assault.

"Oh well I haven't told her my new address yet." Tohru blushed looking down trying to imagine what her friend would think. "She's coming to Japan for awhile she really didn't say why though." Tohru now that she was saying it out loud found it odd.

"What another one of your friends is coming to visit?" Kyo was picking himself off the ground after being kicked there by Yuki ending their brawl. "What's wrong with this one?" Kyo chuckled slightly before getting hit in the head by Yuki.

"Why are you so rude you stupid cat?" Yuki spat at his cousin while straightening his shirt.

"What else am I supposed to think you damned rat? Her other friends are a Yankee and a psychic freak next thing you know she'll bring home with her a thief or magician."

"Well actually I never really asked what she does, but she seems really nice from what I have learned." Tohru stated trying to defend her per pal. "I can ask her when we finally meet if you want me to?"

"Don't bother Miss Honda the stupid cat just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Yuki couldn't help, but think _although he did just voice the question of us all what oddity will we be faced with next?_

"Oh my, look at the time!" Tohru exclaimed suddenly looking at the clock. "We should get going to school if we don't want to be late." Tohru quickly gathered the plates and ran into kitchen.

"Well see you later I must make a phone call." Shigure grinned and left for his study. Shutting the door behind him he quickly dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A voice came out of the phone.

"Hari?" Shigure chimed hearing the voice.

"What do you want Shigure I happen to be busy." Hatori replied obviously annoyed.

"Oh well then if you're busy put on Akito I need to tell her something."

----------------

"Okay class sit down and shut up!" The homeroom teacher shouted getting everyone's attention. 4 "Her name is Deneb Trinty so please give her a warm welcome she will be with us for a couple of months. Come on in Miss Trinty they're all ready for ya." The classroom door opened to reveal a girl about average height wearing their uniform with waist length purple hair.

"Hello I'm Deneb Trinty it's a pleasure to be here." Smiling the girl gave a bow to the classroom. Causing Tohru to get a look of extreme concentration on her face.

"What's the matter Tohru?" Uo leaned closer to her friend eagerly.

"I think I've heard that name before...." After several minutes of silence Tohru leapt up. "I know where I've heard it now she's my penpal!" 3

"That's nice to know Miss Honda, but I'm trying to teach a class right now." The teacher replied. While Tohru was thinking the class had welcomed Deneb, assigned her a seat next to Hana, and moved onto their lesson.

----

"Is it true what Tohru says that you can sense denpa waves?" Deneb asked eagerly.

"Yes that is true and may I say your waves are quite unique." Hana simply replied after taking a bite of her sandwich 5.

"Umm...thanks you've got some really cool....yeah."

"Don't worry I understand and where might ask you are staying?"

"Umm...it's on this piece of paper." Deneb quickly dug around in her bag and fished out a ragged piece of paper and carefully unfolded it. "I am staying at a Sohma Shigure's house." This simple statement caused mass mental panic among the two Sohma males and Tohru.

"Really how peculiar it would seem you and Tohru are going to be staying under the same roof."

"What? Really when did Tohru move out of her mom's place?" Deneb stood up suddenly facing Tohru quickly.

"Umm...well I didn't mention this before, but my mom died in a car crash. I didn't want you to worry about me so I though it was better to say we moved in with my grandpa to keep him company." Tohru began the explanation, without mentioning the Sohma secret, of her current living situation. While the girls were distracted by Tohru Yuki and Kyo casually walked away.

-----

Kyo slammed his fist against the gate letting out a string of curses, Yuki paced the roof nervously, and then Momiji and Haru arrived wearing equally serious faces for once.

"How could Shigure be so careless!" Yuki fumed turning on his younger cousins.

"He just a stupid dog what do you expect?" Kyo grumbled back at him.

"Oh, and you could do any better you stupid cat!"

"Shut up! You damned rat!"

"Have either one of you considered the other thing about this?" Haru stepped between them.

"Considered what?!" Kyo yelled back at him raising his fists.

"That Akito would have had to have agreed to let her stay in Shigure's house." Momiji gave Yuki a forlorn look.

A/N- This is the revised version please read and such okay and I wanted to reply fully to people's comments.

Naudia- Thank you for the encouragement if this turns out to be a removed fic I give you full rights to continue it how ever you please.

Sunhawk- It really isn't blackmail if it were I would have dirt on at least five people on fanfiction so technically not black mail.

annonymouse- Thanks for the comments your one of the reasons I'm re-writing this chapter because your right on a lot of points so thank you and one more thing to say to you. Please be my beta oh great one –clings to annonymouse's leg.- Please I need one for the story please please please be my beta. Also the whole Deneb living with the Sohmas will be explained when I add on to it later.

Alcapacien- Well lucky for you your vote was the one that pushed my fic over the five review line. My friends in WI demanded that their vote count so I made their votes worth 1/8 of a vote.

1. Think of this smile as if she just got birthday presents from the Sohma's or something along those lines.

2. I'm being sarcastic don't review complaining about Kyo being out of character.

3. I have realized Yuki likes calling Tohru Miss Honda even though she's living with him.

4. I took this image of the homeroom teacher from the manga because she or he threatens to die Kyo's hair black. Also she has to be peppy she's Shirgure's ex-girlfriend.

5. I really don't know what they eat for lunch.


	4. Introductions are made

Disclaimer-

Me: I do not own Fruits Basket hear that greedy lawyers I don't own it!

Kyo: That's not what she said yesterday.

/lawyers appear holding copyright infringement documents/

Me: Shut up Kyo or you are soo gonna get it I will type that fic that I have been threatening you with.

Kyo: You wouldn't dare they would all kill you!

Me: They will have to catch me first now tell the truth!

Kyo: She never said she owned Fruits Basket. /lawyers disappear in flames/

Me: Story time!

Kyo: O.O

Me: XD

WARNING!!WARNING!! This fic may contain spoilers that you do not want to read about! Don't flame me or I will flame you and say "why didn't you read the warning?"

------

"So where did Tohru go?"

"She went to work."

"We told you that already! Tohru told you that already!"

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"Make me ya damned rat!" Kyo received a harsh smack across the face for his comment.

"Yuki, I have a question why do you call Kyo 'stupid cat'? And Kyo why do you call Yuki 'damned rat'?" Deneb butted in as the two were about to fight.

"Because he is…" Kyo paused at what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Well…"Yuki faltered as well with his reply to Deneb's question.

"If you don't know the answers to my question just say so." Deneb shrugged her shoulders and continued on. "Also if I get lost I blame you."

"What why the hell would you get lost?" Kyo stared in disbelief at Deneb.

"I don't know the way to this Shigure's house maybe."

"Kyo, you are such a stupid cat." Yuki smirked at his younger cousin and walked away to catch up with their guest.

"Shut up you damned rat!" Kyo then ran after them fuming and cursing at his cousin.

------

"So Tohru what is you pen pal like?" Momiji asked eagerly while Tohru kept scrubbing the floor. 1

"Oh, well she is very nice and caring." Tohru smiled thinking about the letters her and Deneb had exchanged.

"Hmm…what does her family do? Where's she from Tohru? Huh? Huh?" Momiji was bouncing up and down next to her with excitement.

"Well she said her family owns a temple in China isn't that wonderful?"

"She's from China, but when I heard her speaking she didn't have a funny accent..What kind of temple do they sell souvenirs?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we could ask her." _Momiji is right though she doesn't have an accent....I guess she just knows alot._ 2

-----

_High school girls! High school girls! All for me high school girls! This will be splendid not only will we have the flower that is Tohru living in our home, but we get to see the foreign beauty of another flower!_

Shigure was sitting at his desk humming a familiar tune when Yuki, Kyo, and Deneb arrived.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar girls voice called out to him.

_Ah this must be our beautiful new flower now I can't wait to see her, but then Akito will have to know what she looks like._

Shigure walked out of his study with a wide grin on his face until he reached the entrance hall and saw the three teenagers.

-----

"Wow Kyo your slow." Deneb waited at the door as Yuki walked to open it.

"Shut up!" Kyo blushed

"She is right you stupid cat." Yuki smirked as he reached for the door.

"Shut up you damn rat!"

"Hello?"

"Kyo is that how we act in front of company?" Shigure burst through the door and his eyes settled on Deneb. "Uh, miss would you…by chance be…"

"That's right! Deneb Trinty at your service!" Deneb smiled warmly and did an overly showy bowing gesture at Shigure who looked in slight shock at her appearance.

_Maybe Kyo was right maybe she's some sort of magician, but for the plan let's us hope not._

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet some one as beautiful as yourself." Shigure regaining his composer smiled warmly at Deneb making Yuki and Kyo nervous. "I'm so happy to have another flower to brighten up our humble abode."

A/N- Chapter two yes yes finally typing it and I must thank my readers as well. Here I go:

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Thanks especially to those who have helped me with my editing through their reviews and further help.

A Smiling Rain Cloud: It's one of Akito's evil plots man that woman is evil.

Salaino: Yes I know you didn't review, but thanks for helping me find Deneb's purpose which later will be revealed in a nice manner…what genre do I have this under?…

Dark Shadow-sama: Updating as fast as my frozen hands can type it. As well as other factors like my plot bunny not running away glares at plot bunny in mesh cage yes so typing right now.

Living-death: O.O don't be that mean to Sunhawk…everyone is entitled to say things I just don't have to listen. XD thank you for the awesome praise you made my day!

1. Momiji often hangs around Tohru while she is working cause his dad owns the building.

2. Doesn't Tohru logic just make the most since -insert sacasim here-


	5. Dinner and a meeting

Disclaimer-

Me:-lights Chem book on fire to keep warm- Okay I'm updating.

Kyo: It's damn cold I want to leave!

Me: You can't until you say your line.

Kyo: She doesn't own Fruits Basket in any shape or form…except for those things. –angry lawyers appear-

Me: He means the manga, anime, and Kyo hat that I bought! –lawyers disappear- that was close. Please when you review put down your favorite pairings please and then I won't have to give into the crazy people's demands.

WARNING WARNING WARNING Will Robinson ….sorry really old joke gone wrong anyway this may contain spoilers so don't read if ya don't want to know.

* * *

Dinner was unusually quite at Shigure's house though he wasn't complaining. Tohru had made an exceptional meal in celebration for her friend. Shigure was almost ready to accuse Kyo and Yuki of being imposters when the clam finally gave way to the storm.

"Pass the soy sauce Kyo." Deneb said idly.

"Get it your damn self." The usual haughty Kyo response followed.

"Why your closer to the soy sauce than me."

"Your to damn lazy that's it!"

"That's right so pass it here right now."

"Okay bring it on you damn…"

"I'm not a damn rat I thought that was Yuki." Deneb started to giggle as Shigure looked up from his meal.

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"Fine I won't hold back because you're a girl." Kyo got into his fighting stance ready to attack when Yuki smacked him into the wall.

"Don't be rude to our guest you stupid cat." The meal went back into its awkward silence.

* * *

"Why are you letting her stay here Shigure?" Yuki towered over the cowering Shigure.

"Well they asked and I said yes."

"Momiji said Akito had to agree that true?" Kyo looked over at Shigure.

"Well Akito did agree to it."

"Why?" Came Yuki's calmer reply as he slowly sat down.

"I don't know exactly." Shigure looked at the ground making sure they didn't catch his lie.

* * *

"This will be so much fun Tohru!" Deneb laughed as she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Yes it will be so wonderful I've never had a friend to stay over this long." Tohru smiled idly as she started moving things around her room.

"Yeah, and it's so cool that these guys let you stay here."

"Yes, I'm always grateful to them for taking me in."

"You know what we should do since there is no school tomorrow Tohru?"

"What Deneb?" Tohru looked up to meet Deneb's gleaming blue eyes 1.

"Don't worry it will be fun you think you can get Kyo and Yuki to go along?"

"Sure I can try my best." Tohru put on her best determination look making Deneb fall over laughing.

* * *

"Why are we meeting here again?" Kyo whispered angrily to the group of people.

"It's simple Shigure is up to something and this is the safest place to talk." Yuki whispered back casually as he looked around his secret base.

"Shut up you damned rat!"

"Don't start this now we don't have much time." Momiji pleaded to Yuki and Kyo making them stop.

"Okay what did everyone find out?" Yuki asked turning to Haru.

"Akito really did give permission for Deneb to come. That's all I found out sorry." Haru mumbled

"Well I found out Deneb's is from China and she lives in a temple." Momiji stated proudly at his success.

"Where did you find that out?" Kyo asked suspiciously

"Tohru told me."

"Idiot."

"Well what did you find out you stupid cat?" Yuki glared at Kyo.

"I found out that Shigure has been calling Akito a lot lately. How's that you damned rat?" Kyo stated smugly.

"For once your useful and apparently Shigure hasn't been talking to Hatori or my brother a lot as well."

"Then something is up." Haru sighed.

"Yeah, I was hoping it was all a misunderstanding." Momiji looked crestfallen.

A/N: Yes the infamous chapter 3…actually it's not that infamous at all. Here are my notes and junk and also sorry for the long no update.

Sami the archangel- I update as long as my fingers don't fall off. –Gets Kyo to rekindle the flaming heap of homework so the typing can continue.-

1. Well I never did say what color her eyes were now did I?


	6. Going to the Zoo tomorrow

Disclaimer-

Me: Well you see I am typing

Kyo: because you're trying to get out of Chem Stacks

Me: anime sweat drops Ummmm…you see… Say your line Kyo!

Kyo: Fine she doesn't own Fruits Basket happy glares

Me: Yes I am now I will get rid of the leeks smiles Question who wants Deneb and Kyo to fight?

Kyo:-raises hand- and I'll kick your ass.

Me: Remember who's at the keyboard?

* * *

"This will be so much fun today. I'm so happy all of you agreed to come with us." Tohru smiled at the large group standing behind her.

"Yeah, yeah why are we here of all places?" Kyo fumed glaring at a monkey who was currently making faces at him.

"Well…Deneb wanted to see a Japanese zoo." Tohru mumbled.

"Don't worry Miss Honda we are glad to be here." Yuki smiled then stared wide eyed at a parrot that had just flipped him off. -1- "Is that even possible?"

"What Yuki?" Deneb turned to him.

"That bird just…well flipped me off." Yuki stated in his own amazement.

"Of course Yuki it's just a trick to get them to do it." Deneb stuck her tongue out at the parrot causing it to attack the bird next to it.

"Well this is a very beautiful day and I feel so privileged to be spending it with to flowers such as your self." Shigure added in with a dazzling smile.

"Why the hell is that damned rat here?" Kyo shouted pointing accusingly at Yuki after leaving the monkey alone.

"Well, I thought you and Yuki made a great couple." Deneb replied innocently as Kyo and Yuki blushed.

"What the hell! And why is that pervert here?" Kyo continued to scream drawing a crowd.

"Shigure is here to supervise us idiot." Deneb started smiling as Kyo got madder.

"Then why the hell is Hatori here?"

"He's the only one out all of us that it is both legal and trustworthy for them to drive."-2-

"What about Haru, Momiji, and Aya being here huh!"

"It really wouldn't be fare to keep this event private now would it my cute little Kyon-kyon." At that moment Deneb ran off with Kyo chasing her.

* * *

"Tell me why I went to the zoo with you people?" Hatori fumed while rubbing his temples. It had been hell after the first few minutes there. First there was the fact that their respective animals were drawn to them which Deneb just giggled away as animal magnetism, then Deneb and Kyo had run off to be found in the petting zoo where Kyo was being cornered by the animals, and then finally it rained causing Haru to go black. All in all Hatori was praising the name of the person who invented aspirin.

"It wasn't that bad Hari it seemed like the children all had fun and I even got closer to my little brother!" Aya exclaimed remembering the incident well. It happened when it rained and they decided to take shelter, Yuki valiantly took on Black Haru trying to calm him down, but to no avail and just got hit on. Aya proceeded to step in and dissuaded Haru in his pursuit of Yuki and received the tiniest smile from Yuki. If Hatori hadn't already been there Aya would surely have called him up then and there on his cell phone -3-.

"I do agree and they seemed to have settled down quiet a bit." Shigure added easing closer to his two best friends. The six children were in different places of the sitting room passed out in different positions, of which the funniest was Deneb who apparently was in the middle of poking Kyo when she passed out, but still quietly asleep.

"So what makes her special out of all the others Akito has tried?" Aya asked suddenly getting serious going against his usual bouncy nature.

"That is a very good question." Hatori looked at Shigure almost darkly.

"Akito never told me, just that we were keeping her here and she would eventually call for her. Though I must say Tohru knowing the girl is a very unique plot twist."

"Thinking of this incident as a story wont make it any more easily bared."

* * *

A/N – I love you all I got a new reader so I feel that I must update sooner I mean if I get people to review more often then I always try and have speedy replies. So I hope people review more often it helps me right better chapters.

o.oxanimefreakxo.o – Thanks for the review and it was speedy too. I will try and update.

1. I have actually gotten birds to do that to people and their reactions are priceless. Especially when it's at a pet shop I some times have these connections that I abuse with animals. Like the puffin/penguin incident when I went to Florida.

2. In the anime they were going to visit the lake house and they asked Shigure if he could drive there was quite a long pause before he answer the question.

3. Aya does have a cell phone I think we first see it in volume 8 and it has a cute little rat mascot.


End file.
